Can it be?
by EphramsBabyGurl06
Summary: A cast member will come back alive and well-read and see who!
1. Prologue

pAuthor: EphramsBabyGurl06

pDisclaimer: I am not affiliated in anyway with Birds Of Prey-I simply used the characters and placed their words and movements in a story I created. However, if I did own Bop, I would not have taken it off the air. 

pSpoilers: None (that I know of) 

p Authors Note: This story is supposed to take place after the episode 'Devil's Eyes'. -Also; I can't get this html tags to disappear!!! Sorry!  KEEP BOP FLYING! 

pPrologue

p Helena walked back to her apartment. She felt betrayed, and she couldn't believe it. Wade. Wade was gone and it was her fault. Barbara had told her, "We've all lost someone"; but Helena felt responsible for this someone's demise. She entered her apartment switching off her com-links and flopping on her bed. Helena closed her eyes and slipped into a coma-like sleep. 

p Outside of the Huntress's window stood a shadowless figure. "Sleep well huntress; for tonight will be your last." 


	2. The 'Breakfast Club'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Fixed the html problem! Enjoy! Lots more on the way.

Emily-thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh-BTW- at first I tried to add ending tags but they didn't stick-I was able to fix it though!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2: The 'Breakfast Club'.**

         Helena woke up early to head over to the clock tower. Just another day in the life of a bar tending super hero. She trudged out of bed and shrugged on some leather pants and a purposely ripped tank top. She grabbed some sneakers; she'd have to walk since it was day-where's the fun in that?  She switched on her comlink and grabbed her purse heading out the door; setting out for breakfast at the clock tower.

         "Why doesn't she just move in? She trains here, she works-well-crime fights here, she spends most of her time here, leaves here clothes here and, and she's gonna eat here anyway!" Dinah pointed out, trying to spear some French toast with a fork to get it on her fork. "Am I interrupting something?" Helena asked, entering the clock tower. Dinah turned to look at Helena, dropping the French toast she had just speared. Barbara saw Helena and took off her glasses. "What happened to you?" Dinah asked, suppressing a laugh. Helena looked down at her shirt. "It's supposed to be this way!" Helena responded. "Oh" Dinah said darkly as she watched Helena grab a piece of French toast. Finally Dinah couldn't hold it back; she burst out laughing. "You have no fashion sense!" Helena retorted, but grabbing the nearest shirt she had left at the clock tower and going to change. Dinah looked over at Barbara; who winked back. Dinah carried a plate of French toast over to Barbara. "How are you dealing?" She asked, nodding to the picture of Wade beside the monitor on the desk. A pained expression flashed through Barbara's eyes. "Day by day." She replied, looking up at Dinah and trying to smile. Dinah gave her a quick hug and Helena came back out in a basic white tank top. Alfred came in caring the mail. "Miss Helena! Glad to see you traded in your rugged mugged look!" he said, a twinkle in his eyes. Helena looked ready to kill. A shrill sound went off and Dinah clutched her ears. "This early!!??" She asked. Barbara hurriedly shut off the sound. "Honestly-you think criminals would have enough sense to kill at night; you know- so they _don't_ get caught?" she said sarcastically. Barbara scanned the computer screen, then looked up at Helena. "Reese- the old building on the corner of Main and East." Barbara instructed her. Helena nodded and shot out the door.


	3. The CSI

~~~~A/N: I'm really not good with the evil note stuff-but enjoy anyway!~~~~

Helena arrived on the scene. She looked around. 'Do not cross' tape, a dead dude, the usual. Then there was Reese. Helena called his name as she walked up behind him. "What, no big entrance?" Reese asked. "It _is_ daytime, Detective." Helena reminded him, teasing him right back. She nodded to the body. "What's the deal with Mr. Pasty Face over there? Did you catch the perp?" Helena asked. "The guy actually has been dead for at least 24 hours, some one found him this morning." Reese said, filling her in. "So they were smart enough to kill him at night." Helena said into her comlink. "Cause." Oracle/Barbara reminded her. "What was the cause?" Helena asked. "The guy was stabbed." Reese said, pulling an envelope out of his jacket. "What's that?" Helena asked, nodding at the envelope. "I pulled this off the guy before the other cops got here." He said in a low voice, handing it to Helena. "Corrupting cases now, are we?" Helena joked. "It's addressed to you." Reese said as a matter of fact. He watched Helena rip it open. Her eyes widened as she read over the letter. "Oracle, you getting this?" Helena asked, voice wavering abit. "Yeah-I think you better head back here." Oracle responded. Reese searched her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried. "I gotta go." Helena said quickly, the letter fluttering to the ground as she ran in the direction of the clock tower. Reese picked up the letter and read it.

Hello Huntress-

                  We will meet. You will pay for what you stole from me, and for what you let other take from me. I will cut your heart, just like she cut mine. Revenge will be exacted. I don't think I need to sign my name.

Reese looked up from the letter watching Helena speed away.


End file.
